conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zulkavita
Overview The Republic of Zulkavita is a East European nation comprised of the former Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia. Its capital is in Minsk. The Founding of Zulkavita Zulkavita's founding came in when all the world's governments faced crisis in the new millenium. Many of those nations were Belarus, Ukraine, Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia. All the leaders of those nations, agreed to form a union in 2007 to consolidate their political, economic, military and social power. Their union was supported by Russia, who wanted a buffer between Europe (New Germany in particular) and Russia. In June 7th 2007, the Republic of Zulkavita was formed. Protests were held everywhere around the new country because there were many who felt that the first President's reforms promises were not being kept. The Rise of Dictatorship The First President was unable to gain law and order so a group of military officers, calling itself, the Colonels, took power. They formed a Military Junta and began ruling Zulkavita with an iron fist, with thousands of politicians who did not support the Colonels thrown into Prison, Martial law being declared and thousands of human rights abuses being reported. History of Zulkavita since its founding 2008 2009 In January 2009, the Chancellor of New Germany proposes war with Zulkavita, after saying that the Republic of Zulkavita is a threat to National Security. The Foreign Minister of Zulkavita calls this statement "Rubbish". In February 2009, the Chancellor of New Germany's proposal for war is agreed. Then about 2 hours after this, the President of Zulkavita then signs a declaration for war against Germany and releases a statement, saying "the Zulkavitan people are going to war to defend their motherland from German aggression". The Zulkavitan Armed Forces are then mobilized for war and conscription is instated for males and females aged 18-30. But when the Senate and the King of New Germany reject war and negotiations are under way, Zulkavita does not attack but puts it's troops on the border, has it's ships leave port and the Air Force was to fly combat air patrol some distance away from the border. But several days later, Zulkavita launched an invasion of New Germany. After artillery bombardment, Tanks, IFVs and APCs moved across the border under close air support. The War ended some weeks later, with Germany and Zulkavita going in a peace treaty. Zulkavita turned it's attention to Russia, as Japan was invading it for resources. Zulkavita planned to give help to Russia and so launched Operation Little Bear, an airborne drop to take Krasnoyarsk. This caused a reaction amongst the Quadruple Powers (Consisted of Japan, the Taiping Empire, the Republic of South East Asia and the Imperial Nation of Siberia), as Zulkavita called the 4 powers. The war commenced after failed negotiations and Zulkavita fought a hard war of attrition for Russia and their homeland. Soon, the Concert of Democracies Summit, February 17th then stopped the war after intense negotiations between the Foreign Minister and a Taiping Empire official. The War stopped and Zulkavita began reconstruction. Politics Most power in Zulkavita is held by a military junta called "the Colonels". Political parties were banned when the Colonels came to power, and many politicians who did not support the Junta were thrown into Prison. The most senior members of the Junta are the President, the Premier, the Minister of the Interior and the Defence Minister. The Colonels The Colonels are the military leadership that rule Zulkavita. They overthrew the first Presidency about 13 weeks after Zulkavita's founding and established a military dictatorship. They are mostly responsible for managing the country. The Junta is currently comprised of: *President: Colonel Andrei Miadiko *Premier: Colonel Nikolai Trossahivvev. *Minister of the Interior: Colonel Mikhail Svalliyev. *Defence Minister: Colonel Dmitry Lyudshivoy. *Foreign Minister: Colonel Alexei Gursrahatov. Military Forces Zulkavitan Armed Forces Unified with the Estonian Defence Forces, the Armed Forces of Ukraine, the Armed Forces of Belarus, the Lithuanian Armed Forces and the Latvian National Armed Forces, the Zulkavitan Armed Forces has mostly Soviet era equipment but is receiving the latest Russian equipment. The Colonels also put Priority on the military, by having conscription compulsory but only when it is activated in a national emergency. Role in Politics The Military has a enormous role in politics, the ruling leadership being, the Colonels, who were Colonels from the Zulkavitan Armed Forces. Also many members of the Military are government ministers in the Junta. Foreign Relations It holds very friendly relations with neighboring Russia, but since it was a new nation from 2007, it is still not known if it holds any specific relationship with any other nation. However, it looks that it holds very hostile relations with New Germany, evidenced when the Chancellor proposed war with Zulkavita. This relationship intensified when Zulkavita launched the invasion of New Germany. But Zulkavita plans to have more relations with other countries in the near future. Category:Zulkavita Category:Regions